A Place to Call Home
by lumosinthedark
Summary: Mostly an expiriment with a different style of writing, here is short RayxSuki oneshot from some random inspiration durring my history class. This is a repost because my original document wasn't working.


**I got sudden inspiration for this oneshot durring my World Geography class today. It's in a bit of a different style than I'm used to, but I think it turned out okay. I'm going to try to update on She Is Love by Sunday at the latest. **

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Dancing was never his strong suit. Sure, he could lift 225 pounds without breaking a sweat and punch straight through doors. And okay, sure he had more confidence (and ego) than anyone else at Tower Prep. And, sure, he was the best looking guy at the dance with without a doubt, the most beautiful date.

But as far as his feet were concerned on the dancefloor? He was a disaster on wheels.

"Do you, you know, want to dance?" she had asked him, looking more radiant than he had ever seen her. The dress itself was it's own kind of splendor: a deep, sensual midnight blue with tiny sapphires dancing across the one shoulder bodice. It's hem brushed the floor around her dainty silver heels, dancing in the light like the waves in the ocean.

The only thing more breathtaking than the gown was the girl in it. Her deep, raven hair piled on top of her head in a twisting, curling pattern. Her perfect smile lit up the room and her eyes… God, her eyes. They lured him in, tempting him to get lost in their luminous grandeur.

"Ray?' her sweet voice asked, snapping him out of his daze. He glanced towards the dance floor skeptically then back to his date. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his reply.

Ray looked down at his black dress shoes, muttering in an almost unintelligible voice. "I can't dance."

She smirks at him, "Of course you can dance. You're Ray Snyder, strongest guy at Tower," she teases, trying to lighten up the tense bubble he'd created. When she grabbed his hand, he almost pulled away. Almost.

"C'mon," she smiled at him, causing him to cave to her whim easily.

She caught his deep chocolate brown eyes with her own as she lead him towards the crowded dance floor. She moved his hands so they were resting on her waist and brought her hands up around his broad shoulders to lock behind his neck. She played with the short, soft hairs on the back of his head as they swayed to the slow, melodious song.

She placed her head on his chest, breathing in his deep, intoxicating scent. They moved in synch to the music, in synch with each other like two halves of a whole. She was glad Headmaster allowed them to put on another dance. She knew that the whole group was in need of a break from the escape.

CJ, who entered in a stunning red gown, had disappeared with Ian earlier in the evening and hadn't been seen or heard from since. She had always known there was something going on with them, though she never dared tell Ian what she knew her friend felt for him.

Gabe surprised her the most, arriving to the dance with the student council vice president, Emily Wright. They, too disappeared when they reached the dance, though it was in the crowd of people rather than because they had intentionally left.

"Suki," Ray's soft voice invaded her thoughts. She glanced up at him as he brought his face down close to hers. He knew that she and her friends would be leaving soon and he would have to let her go. But for now, he was content just having her in his arms. She pressed her forehead against his and it was moments like this that he loved her almost more than he could bear.

The couple didn't notice as the music switched from the lingering, melodic tune to something faster with a pounding dance beat. They stayed there, lips slowly looming closer to each other's.

They knew they wouldn't be together for much longer. She knew that soon she would be out. He knew that soon, she would be gone. But to them, in that moment, the world seemed to slip away.

Breathing her name softly, he gently pressed his lips to hers, drawing as much passion as he could into it. These were the moments they would remember. The kiss that took her breath away. The boy who learned to dance. These were the moments that would keep them together even when they were miles apart.

Suki and Ray weren't sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped in the warmth and love of the embrace.

They only knew that there in each other's arms, they finally found home.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm pretty pleased with the results of this oneshot. It's a lot more... poetic, I guess you could say, than my writing usually is. I'm really trying to force myself to use a lot more details and feeling than dialouge. **

**Anyway, let me know how you think it turned out and what I can do better. Honesty is the best policy when it comes to reviews, so please -for my sake- be honest. **

**Hugs Not Drugs!**

** ~DreamerLoverWriter~**


End file.
